


Smitten

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackfrost - Freeform, Detective AU, F/M, Geeky, Loki is a detective, Loki's look here is roughly inspired by Magnus Martinsson, Natasha is studying criminology, Natasha’s look here is inspired by the movie Scoop, Student Natasha, light - Freeform, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Loki is like a five-year-old boy when he is smitten with a girl. He generally ignores her, teases her, and insults her.





	Smitten

He has become quite used to her presence. She has been helpful in a lot of his cases. He’d give her credit for that.

In the beginning she was a bit of an annoyance. 

She asks too many questions and she can be a little persistent.

She is studying criminology, she’s a student. She’d follow him around like a tail, with that notepad of hers and pencil.

 

She wears glasses with annoying brown circular frames that already give the first impression on what a pain in the ass she is. 

 

 

She is chewing on her bottom lip as he's sitting across from her typing on his laptop. Another report he has to finish. She leans her head on her palm and stares down blankly at her coffee. She hates it when he shuts her out like this. The only way to get him talking is by over-talking to purposely exasperate him.

"Did you know that coffee beans are actually seeds and you can eat them as cherries? They are fruit. But it's potentially dangerous. Some people are naturally sensitive to caffeine. They're actually quite like drugs. See, if you take too much you may start seeing things that aren't there. I don't know. I'm allergic to mushrooms. Which grow in shit, just so you know. Those brown shades you see? That's faeces. And you people are basically eating fungi. Did you know that we are all actually cannibals-"

"Natasha, if you don't mind. I absolutely love hearing you talk - sometimes - but I am in the middle of trying to complete this very important paper." His black eyebrows briefly knit together, giving her a quick glance before his blue eyes glue on the laptop screen.

"I'm bored. Do something about it," she grumbles.

He smiles without looking at her. "Give me a moment, will you? Let me just finish this last sentence then I shall be with you."

 

She hears the keyboard go on and on and on before she snaps, "That's not a sentence."

He grins.

She glares at him. "You lied to me."

"Shouldn't be surprised there, luv."

"Whatever. I'm going on about my theory of cannibalism-"

"Please don't."

"Then give me your full attention, you ass." She narrows her eyes in displeasure.

He sighs and lifts his head to her. She leans over the desk and closes his laptop.

"Hi there. Welcome back to reality," she says in monotone.

"You are seriously irritating."

"Then why haven't you chased me away yet?"

"Because I have manners."

"You could have just asked nicely for me to go away." She shrugs. "I wouldn't feel offended or anything."

He frowns at her. "And why, Natasha, haven't you brought that idea to my mind?" He speaks with sarcasm.

"Not my fault you're too stupid to think for yourself," she bites back.

"You're offending me."

"Loki, you work too much, alright?" She looks at him desperately. "Let me take you out."

"No, thank you. I like it here," he says about his office room.

"It's all gloomy."

"Better than your presence."

She gives him the middle finger.

He smirks.

She rolls her eyes.

"You weren't planning on taking me out on a date though, right?" He asks with a playful cock of his head.

She shrugs. "I wouldn't mind."

"Gross."

She scoffs. "Am I that bad-looking?"

He smoothly raises a black brow. "Yes. Just hideous."

She raises her chin up. "Well Thor thinks otherwise."

"Thor is a buffoon with a bad eyesight."

"You're the one with the bad eyesight."

"All those lies he said to you and now you believe you're actually good-looking. I'm impressed. He's learned something from me."

"Maybe he'll learn not to be a rigid overworking jackass like you." She throws the stapler from the desk at his chest.

He gasps at the hit and it falls on his lap. He rubs his chest as he drops his jaw at her.

"What?"

He laughs.

"You asshole," she says with a scoff. She stands up. "You know what, if I'm so hideous maybe I should retreat from your sight. Save you from a heart-attack." She goes for the door with a smirk. She knows what she is doing. She acts surprised when he stops in the way to the door. She looks up at him, short in front of the six-foot tall man.

"Where are you off to, leaving me behind?"

"None of your goddamn business," she snaps, her gaze fierce.

He steps closer to her and she remains in place.

He stares at her face.

A lump forms in his throat.

His stomach does that flutter.

He swallows thickly, leaning his head to her.

She sinks into this new tension, her lips purposely parting. "Loki-" Her voice is cut off by his lips.

His large hands are on her, touching her, grabbing her, making a warm shiver run up her spine. Her arms naturally wound themselves around his neck as he presses her flush to him as their mouths devour, sharing heat. They fit together like this. As overused as it is, they fit like a complete puzzle. He tugs her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks, making her moan. She kisses him back with more passion.

 

 

When he pulls back, he stares down at her. His eyes are coated with something bright. "You are so beautiful." He holds her chin and stares at her fondly.

She smirks after licking off the taste of him from her lips. "I know," she whispers seductively, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss. She pulls back before he can fully capture her mouth again. A look of mischief sparks up in her eyes. "I have a mirror at home, must you know. I tend to just stand there... and watch."

He chuckles. "Well there you have it."

"So... that date?"

"Why not?"


End file.
